


Stage Cleared

by makurakotoba



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makurakotoba/pseuds/makurakotoba
Summary: 罗渽民也不是有意要和他的小情人玩推拉游戏的。
Relationships: Park Jisung/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 12





	Stage Cleared

朴志晟到得很快，给罗渽民打电话说自己已经到公司停车场的时候被对方狠狠教训了一顿，他也不恼，只是嘟嘟囔囔地问为什么不可以去办公室里做。

“你还真准备像上次一样弄脏资料害得我被老板骂吗。”

车门被打开了，罗渽民像抓小鸡仔一样揪住朴志晟牛仔外套的后领，直接把人从驾驶室拎出来塞进后座里。深夜时气温已经很低，车内暖气开得足，热得他开始冒汗。罗渽民一把跨坐在朴志晟身上，急躁地扯掉套在脖子上的领带。

朴志晟也忍得难受，伸手就要去解男人的皮带，一双细长漂亮的手在这时却显得异常无用，哆嗦了半天也没能解开一个小小的皮带扣。罗渽民倒是不慌不忙起来，他双手环抱住少年毛茸茸的脑袋，柔软的黑发扫在侧脸上有些发痒。

罗渽民忽然想到自己曾经追了朴志晟整整半年。

那时候李东赫都懒得再骂他了。下班了约着在烧烤摊上对瓶吹的时候，罗渽民看到他圆溜溜的眼睛被店家招牌的彩灯映出泪光。李东赫不知道是对着空气还是对着他说，何苦呢。然后罗渽民第一次仔细地审视了自己的行为。

对啊，何苦呢。

酒醒之后他给朴志晟发了最后一封简讯，当然，没说是最后一封，内容和以前那些表白心迹的也没有区别。罗渽民并不指望朴志晟会对它产生不同的回应，那些委婉和吞吐的语句都已经熟悉得烂在他肚子了，再听一遍也无所谓。

最后他等到了朴志晟的回复。他说，好。

罗渽民咬牙坚持的半年没白费，他们交往的时间里感情就像升温沸腾的水，咕噜咕噜直到现在还冒着泡。都说男人有雏鸟情节，会依赖自己第一个女人很久，甚至分手后都无法轻易忘掉她。罗渽民觉得这话挺对的，虽然他不是女人，但道理可以互通。

比如在情事这方面，最开始都是他做足了准备给人连哄带骗才上得了床，青春期小屁孩食髓知味的后果就是逐渐失去节制的索求。自诩经验丰富的罗渽民自然是应付得了，但自从升职后工作事务就越来越繁重，朴志晟好不容易逮到他便要好好折腾一顿。

罗渽民也不是有意要和他的小情人玩推拉游戏的，他只是太忙了，却没想到能产生这样惊喜的副作用。

“哥，你怎么这时候都能走神。”

小仓鼠生气了，洁白的门牙一口咬在他赤裸肩头，留下两排微红齿痕。“我在想志晟呀。”罗渽民低头捧起朴志晟鼓得圆圆的脸，在他嘴唇上使劲亲了一口，继而把舌头送进去，狭小的空间里响起唇齿纠缠时清晰的水声。

“渽民，不许糊弄我了。”

罗渽民已经习惯朴志晟在做爱的时候直呼自己的名字，毕竟在这种赤裸相对的时刻还要保持着所谓长幼有序未免过于无趣。他只是他的恋人，仅此而已。

他拉着对方的手腕往自己身后摸，细长手指很轻易就伸进湿润而柔软的后穴里。朴志晟触碰到那个小小的金属物体，勾在指尖上却不拿出来，而是就着这个姿势开始抽插起来。被按到前列腺时罗渽民浑身都弹起，头直直撞在车顶，又被抓着腰一把扯回少年腿上。

刚刚他没有把自己玩到射出来，因此很快就在朴志晟手指上达到高潮，黏稠的精液洒在他小腹和对方还没来得及换掉的睡衣上。

朴志晟把手拿到罗渽民面前给他看，被润滑剂和体液沾得湿漉漉的，无名指淡粉色的指甲盖上还勾着那枚看起来已经脏兮兮的钻戒。朴志晟歪头冲他勾起嘴角，好像在等罗渽民亲口说出那句话。

但罗渽民没作声，他低头伸出舌头仔细舔掉戒指上的液体，然后把它慢慢推进朴志晟的无名指里，舌尖滑过皮肤时留下的火花一直燃进胸腔。

“志晟，我想带你回家。”

他的眼睛在黑暗里都是亮闪闪的。

朴志晟愣了好一会，然后把手握成拳，认真的亲吻了一下指上的钻石。罗渽民看到他啪嗒啪嗒落下的灼热泪水从指缝渗进掌心里。

“不愿意就不愿意嘛，干嘛还哭起来了，给你哥留点面子行不行。”

他嬉笑着调侃了几句，用手小心地去帮他擦眼泪。朴志晟使劲摇头，噗哧一声露出了两排牙齿，又哭又笑的样子倒是可爱得不行。

“眼泪可以留到婚礼的时候再流，现在先解决一下燃眉之急好不好。”

罗渽民稍稍直起身，抓着朴志晟早已经硬挺的阴茎往自己身体里送。他听到对方长叹了一口气，紧接着又是一轮的冲撞。朴志晟个子很高，也不知道现在孩子吃什么长大的，连那玩意儿都发育得挺好。

刚刚才射过一次，肠道里正是敏感的时候，罗渽民有些受不住就抖着腿往上缩，可朴志晟偏不让，一只大手按着他的腰就往下压，另一只还不往垫在他头顶上免得被撞疼。罗渽民对这样细微的关心总是很受用。

他是没办法离开朴志晟的，就像有东西寄生在心脏上，随着每次跳动逐渐结合在一起，血和肉都纠缠成一团，尖刀利刃也没办法剔除掉。就算他死掉也没有办法。

“志晟，志晟……慢一点……”

“不要。”

到最后罗渽民的臀部和大腿都被按出指印了朴志晟才射进他身体里。他们做爱的时候很少会戴套，朴志晟觉得不舒服，罗渽民也无所谓，大不了回头洗洗就行，但在车里做的后果就是车垫被弄脏了，还是他新买的羊绒坐垫。

罗渽民来不及穿衣服，浑身就半挂着件衬衫往前排去够抽纸，纸还没拿到就被人从背后拦腰抱回来。他一屁股坐回朴志晟身上，感觉被什么东西顶住了，一双熟悉的手又蠢蠢欲动划过已经红肿的乳尖，激得他直往对方怀里缩。

“朴志晟，你发情期啊，还不回家都快十二点了。”

“哥，已经十二点了。”

“生日快乐，臭小孩。”

“我的礼物呢。”

“请问你手指上是什么。”

“我还要。”

完


End file.
